


It's always about the path you choose

by harushade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Married Couple, Multi, Presidents and vise presidents of big Corporations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harushade/pseuds/harushade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you have the determination to do everything to accomplish your heart's desire? For Naruto Namikaze that's not a question. It's a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always about the path you choose

  
Clear, blue waves met their end at the muddy seashore. Their sound has been completely muffled by the background upbeat music. Only good imagination from living experience was able to hear the familiar fizzy sound of the foaming waves and feel the sea salt that tickles the sense out of the mouth. Bare, small feet chased each other all the way inside the crowed sea where people were swimming and playing around.

  
This year! A male voice was heard through the video and the executives of Uchiha Corporation were now staring at the big beach full of people from a panoramic viewpoint. «Once again, the fun is here»! The extraordinary roads of Konohashimaguni passed before their eyes in fast forward motion and the male voice advertised all the famous tourist attractions, the endless green surroundings as well the unique cuisine of the country when they were shown in the video. «Experience the grand culture of Konoha and enter a whole new world». At the narrator’s last words the music started to fade and the last logo appeared on screen with the night scenery of the town as the background.

  
Always here for your best Entertainment, Konoha!

  
«Thank you for the presentation, Utakata». The financial executive with the short, unkempt, black hair and dark eyes smiled to the thin man across the dark room. Utakata lowered his golden eyes and his back in a light bow as appreciation of the executive’s words, before he proceeded to close the presentation and unplug the usb from the laptop.

  
«Shisui»! The young Uchiha president addressed the financial executive with his stoic voice while the curtains started to open automatically. The president’s tall, pale, well-built figure was eye catching, while his face, with the jet black hair that was pulled behind with an elastic band in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades, was breathtaking. «Didn’t we get in touch with the government officials about our disagreement to their requested commercial presenting only Konoha»?

  
«That’s the final product after discussion with them! Shisui Uchiha explained. «They don’t consider important to include other areas of the island in the videο».

  
Everyone’s attention was focused on the usual aloof expression of their president. They waited for his next words but they could sense his refusal on the government’s insistence about the commercial’s content. They couldn’t read his devoid of emotion face of course and couldn’t understand anything from his usual calm posture, but they knew that everything against his will was unacceptable.

  
«There’s no way we’ll go through with that». The final words of the matter have been spoken. «Also, the current video needs some adjustments. The sound of the waves should be able to be heard to arouse the viewer’s senses, but it’s not there. Edit it and wait for further instructions».

  
«Yes, sir! We’ll wait for your orders»! Utakata, the head of the advertisement department, expressed his consent with firm voice as the Uchiha president closed the envelope with the documents related to the commercial. All the executives stood up the same moment with him and bowed.

  
The president made his exit quietly and took the elevator until the twentieth floor, where his office was located. He walked in polished marble floor through large corridors in brown and gold shades. Under the left walls, a horizontal water fountain extended along them. Opposite to them stood big glass sheaths filed with unique historical antiques. All the interior of the building gave of a mysterious elegant and rich feeling. Taking a last turn, at his left, before the door of his own office, he spotted his secretary who rearranged some files behind his desk. The said secretary hasn’t noticed him until he stopped in front of his desk, or he just didn’t consider important to show that he noticed the presence of his boss. Wide brown eyes lifted from the papers to meet stoic onyx eyes staring straight down on him only when the president’s slender hand placed the envelope he was holding on top of his desk.

  
«Has the meeting gone well, Itachi»? The mousy red-haired secretary asked with a face that held no emotion.

  
«The government fails still to understand that other areas must be advertised to keep and equal economy for the whole island, Sasori». The addressed man answered with an equal face, but gentle eyes. «There are so many beautiful places except Konoha that are popular and the tourism is high but if we keep show off only Konoha the interest will decline. Inform them that if we don’t include other places, we won’t continue with the project».

  
Itachi Uchiha took over as the president of Uchiha Corporation since he was twenty-four years old and run successfully the company for five years now. He was the rightful heir of Fugaku Uchiha, his father. Even though his parents were alive and not old enough to retire from the leadership of the company, Fugaku decided to pass the crown to his eldest son, because he’s got tired and wanted to spent more time with his wife as he got older. After all, his firstborn son was more than capable to run the company. Either way, Fugaku still had a word at the company’s affairs, if needed.

  
Sasori was his classmate in high school. He was cold and aloof and had no friends. In his first year of high school, being excelled in many fields, like sports, music and academics, Itachi decided to try something new and that was fine arts. That was where he met Sasori. As they both were the silent type of person, not even a single word has been exchanged between them. However, this changed when the teacher paired them together for a midterm assignment. Basically, he had no other choice, because nobody was willing to approach the red-haired lonesome boy. Itachi was the teacher’s only choice, because the young Uchiha was not afraid of anyone. He just didn’t bother with anything else apart from the things that interested him.

  
Sasori was very earnest about art. He wanted to create literally a masterpiece for the midterms. So he spent a lot of time with Itachi and his friends. Why he spent time with Itachi’s friends, too? The answer is simple. Because they were in and out of the Uchiha Mansion like it was their home. Yes. Itachi’s friends were people brave enough to enter the Uchiha mansion whether they felt like it. Not that they ever understood that they did something that it was the most intimidated thing for all the population on Earth. The Uchiha was a prestigious family which was notorious for her power in the business world and other fields like politics and they weren’t the most outgoing people who walked on this planet. Long story short, the art bond them together. Itachi’s friends found him interesting and they started pestering him to join them for lunch, as well as at other various activities around the city.

  
After high school graduation, Sasori followed art but no manager was willing to exhibit his works because they found them too novice for their liking. They couldn’t imagine profit from them. They confidently but foolishly believed that their one and only opinion could speak for all the different people on the world.

  
Itachi, when he became the vice president of the company when he finished his studies in Harvard was sick and tired of his secretaries. The female was ogling him too much and they couldn’t concentrate on their work when he was beside them. They were also scared enough of him to be totally stressed out to do their work properly. The male ones were just too scared to be able to work under him. When he announced at his father his decision to not have a secretary and Fugaku deadpanned that he wouldn’t tolerate a vice president without a secretary, because without one his work would double, Sasori called him to tell him the sad news about another rejection regarding his paintings. That’s when the perfect idea came down to him. Sasori was clever and diligent worker. Also, the monthly salary of the vice president’s secretary was extremely high. To put it simply, he made a proposition to the artist. He asked him to work as he’s secretary until he made enough money to launch his own exhibition without a sponsor or manager. Itachi admired his friend’s art but he didn’t want to interfere because people would believe that the recognition came because of the influence of an Uchiha and not solely from his worth.

  
Not very sure about the proposition, Sasori didn’t accept the job at first. He realized soon after though that he needed money if he wanted to make his dream come true and Itachi was giving him a chance to do exactly that. Two years later, Sasori was able to lunch his own exhibition which has become really successful. It didn’t take long for him to be recognized worldwide for his unique talent. However, when Itachi thought that the time to find a new secretary had come, because Sasori had international proposals for work and he became busy with his painting, he was founding his red-haired secretary to work behind his desk the same as always every day. The moment he asked him when he was planning to quit, Sasori looked at him as if he was saying that the Earth was square and he replied that he’ll keep be Itachi’s secretary while being an artist.

  
Today, Sasori is a famous artist and Itachi Uchiha’s one and only secretary. The young president realized that Sasori kept being his secretary to help him as his friend. Besides, Sasori knew that Itachi couldn’t find a secretary. Honestly, the Uchiha sometimes thought what good did in his previous life to deserve such a precious friend. He often wondered how Sasori managed to do both works the same time but his considerations were fast dismissed. He knew that the only person who could manage to do something like that was Sasori.

  
«If they want to meet me directly, arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon»! Sasori knew that the government’s officials lost the battle the moment they assigned the project to Uchiha Corporation and that they will play right at Itachi’s hands from this point on. «There’s anything new that needs my immediate attention»? Itachi asked then ready to proceed in his office.

  
«No! Only Subaku Gaara called earlier. He said that the meeting in New York has been moved an hour behind»! Sasori returned to his prior work. Itachi nodded while contemplating if the new information changes any of his plans.

  
«Moreover, your brother is waiting inside» The red-head artist said absentmindedly when he started searching his agenda for the telephone number of the government’s main office. That caught immediately the attention of the president who reached the door handle of his office by that moment and stopped in front of it. He turned over his shoulder to look at Sasori.

  
«Really»? It wasn’t a surprising question. Not at all. Sasori looked up from the agenda to see the terrifying smirk and the mischievous eyes that were the reason people were scared of him. «I wonder what my foolish little brother wants from me».

  
The smirk disappeared completely as the president of Uchiha Corporation pushed the doorknob open with his usual inexpressive face. In an instant came into view the huge spacious and airy room and his tall brother with the same exact features as him except the slight differences on his face and his height. The younger brother of Itachi Uchiha was sitting at the edge of the metal frame on the white desk with his hands crossed and a seemingly aloof expression. For a second there wasn’t any movement inside the room apart from the fluttering of the curtains and the young Uchiha’s hairs which the wind was blowing because he was sitting in front of the open window. But it was only a second. A light smile graced Itachi’s lips as he closed the door behind him.

  
«It’s nice to see you up here, Sasuke», Itachi spoke with tender brotherly tone which only meant infinitely teasing. Sasuke’s onyx eyes followed closely Itachi coming his way until he passed him to sit in the leather chair behind the white desk. «Is there something you need from me….»? The sun rays were making the fair skin of Sasuke’s hand to be nearly invisible but he could clearly see the envelope hanging from his hand. «…or is just a visit to big brother»? He finished his sentence with a light teasing with his own pair of identical onyx eyes never leaving the envelope.

  
Sasuke stood composedly up from the desk without falling to his brother’s teasing and walked in front of the desk opposite from Itachi. His bangs fell upon his forehead and to the sides of his head which roughly framed his cheeks and added perfectly at his black chin-length hair as he got away from the direct direction of the wind. He dropped the envelope he was holding upon the desk looking straight at Itachi.

  
«I think you misplaced something dear brother, Sasuke said calmly without leaving Itachi’s eyes «So, I felt obligated to return it to you».

  
The silence that followed lasted a little longer because of the staring competition between the Uchiha brothers until Itachi dreaded that the familiar envelope valued his stare to be directed at it.

  
«If I am not mistaken this envelope contains an invitation from the city mayor for an opera show». Itachi said in a tone as if it was common knowledge.

  
«Exactly»! Sasuke confirmed immediately. «Next time, please be careful where you leave these important invitations. I don’t have the leisure to deliver your belongings».

  
Sasuke turned immediately to leave half irritated because he had to wait for his devil brother at least forty minutes when he was busy himself and half relieved that his worries about the reason the invitation was on his work desk dismissed.

  
«As long as this is the mayor’s invitation then I am glad to inform you that it wasn’t misplaced, little brother».

  
Of course he’s happy relief couldn’t even last a second. He slowly turned towards Itachi but with an ominous look that it could burn a whole thirty-story building down. While he was calming himself down, Sasuke tried with a steady voice to understand the situation and the always fucked up brain of his older brother of five years.

  
«You know that I can’t present myself alone at the event…». It was more difficult to not rip open Itachi’s head at the moment. «…..because of my status as a married man. I must have my husband as an escort with me for such a major public appearance».

  
Itachi was the man who could stand in front of the aforementioned thirty - story building and he couldn’t have a scratch while the building behind him would be burning to ashes. Unfazed by the killing intent of the younger Uchiha he nodded to Sasuke’s statement. The vise president needed nothing more to lose his cool demeanor and he started speaking nearly like a mad man to a supposed fully fledge totally and utter crazy man.

  
«Are you asking me to take the blond you-know-who to an opera show? Sasuke couldn’t understand how Itachi could demand something that it was outrageous even for a thought. «Are you asking me to try and persuade that idiot to watch opera»? It was insane, totally insane. How someone convince a guy who can’t stay still for long to watch something which requires patience and concentration?

  
«We have no other option. I can’t attend the event because I have an emergency meeting in New York. My flight is in two hours. I won’t be here and the mayor’s event is something we totally can’t miss. Only the best of the best businessmen had been invited over the years». Itachi explained calmly. Sasuke’s eyes became two slits. «And father is out of the country». He added before Sasuke had the chance to argue for this solution.

  
«You can’t really expect that Naruto will agree to this». Sasuke said a little hopelessness hanging in his voice.

  
«It’s your duty as his husband to deal with your lovely little wifey, Sasuke».

  
At last Itachi had truly smirked provokingly as he threw the invitation to Sasuke. The said Uchiha eyed the envelope worryingly when he caught it, passing a hand around his locks to calm his nerves, before he looked deadly at Itachi.

  
Konohashimaguni was a rich island, a little bigger than Australia, at the center of the Pacific Ocean and one of the main economic forces in the world. Konoha, the capital of Konohashimaguni is the fifth biggest city on the world map. Having temperate climate with many good beaches, breathtaking landscapes, cultural and technological development as well as successful entertainment industry, people are extremely interested to visit, explore and spend some time to the beautiful country. Konoha thrived to be one of the most developed financially cities one century ago when Uchiha Madara built Uchiha Corporation and a close childhood friend of his Senjou Hashirama built his own company, as both of them excelled in economy and business major and had the same dreams. Uchiha Corporation didn’t undergo any changes through the years. Senjou Enterprises changed its name after Hashirama’s daughter married a son of the Namikaze family, a rich family from America who originated from Japan but its ascendants living in America started to marry people of that nationality so they became fully American over the years without forgetting their roots. Hashirama, being uninterested at things like the prestige of a name, didn’t mind change the company’s name after his grandchild last name. This is how the Senjou name came to extinct and his company is known now as Namikaze Enterprises.

  
The two companies are between the top five leading companies in the entire world. It would be impossible to not consider the two companies the core of Konoha’s never ending rising economy. The two families being friends from Madara and Hashirama’s area till now to Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, the two living prodigies built new buildings for their headquarters opposite from one another. This district, where the two companies were located, is one of the most famous and cosmopolitan tourist spots because around the two companies there are shopping centers, famous restaurants, places to the liking of everyone and all that with awesome scenery.

  
On Namikaze Enterprise’s top floor with bright grotesque artistic interior in a total different design than Uchiha Corporation’s, a beautiful young lady who had her pink hair tied in a long ponytail searched feverishly for some files while she was talking on the phone with a secretary from another company. Her large green eyes were diverting from the documents to the door next to her office where a loud pinched laugh was coming repeatedly. When she end the phone call, she stared angrily to the door as she clenched her fists and marched inside the president’s room aggressively, only to be treated to a view of a blood-headed young man sitting in his chair behind the glass desk and laughing his heart out looking at the television at the other side of the room. The pink-haired woman cringed her eyes from the deafening laughing and she thought that the soundproofing room was making its job to keep her and all the employee’s ears at least two floors down, safe.

  
«Sakura, how can you not watch bushy brows killing it on Play Together»? The blood-man said with his loud voice as he saw her at the entrance and laughing again with the new comment of the said man and his new try to the game he was playing on television.

  
«I’m not too sure! It may be that I’m working! Came the ironic reply from Sakura while she was going towards the television. «Something you should also do»? She emphasized as she pressed the button on the television that resulted to a black screen.

  
If the previous laugher didn’t manage to be heard throughout Konoha, the scream that followed the young secretary’s actions, have been heard from all the citizens of this capital, for sure.

  
«Shut it, Naruto», Sakura approached the desk with a threatening aura. «You should be contemplating the new additions for the new amusement park in Ishigamachi but instead you are watching Lee play in some variety show».

  
«I want to watch it live», Naruto whined as he stood from his chair to catch the remote control to open the television, but Sakura beat him to it as she was a second faster. She could easily predict his moves. She was his childhood best friend for years now after all. A glare formed to Naruto’s sky blue eyes instantly and it was all for is secretary. «You should be watching it too, you know. You should show support to your soon to be husband a little more, don’t you think»? He threw himself to the chair with a grad and followed her with his glare as she dropped the remote control to the couch far away from him and came back to stand beside his desk to sort out once again the files that needed his immediate attention.

  
«He’s an athlete, not a singer, an actor or something else on that celebrity line», she stacked some files and passed them to him. Naruto eyed them with something similar to disgust and utter boredom. «But, even though I disagree with his exposure on variety shows, I watch them all diligently, so give me some credit». She smiled a big satisfactory smile when she looked at her friend who was holding now a pen and was reading the papers. She knew that he was really intelligent but she couldn’t help herself admiring him every time he was concentrating at his job and simultaneously was listening at her. He wasn’t a person to sit still or behind a desk most of the times but he had brains and he was using them. He was doing his job when needed, with a little push some times, only because he was bored of his long immobility.

  
«Come on now! He’s Rock Lee. The famous six years in a row gold medal champion at track and field and martial arts. He even won in Olympics Games when he was nineteen years old. If he isn’t a celebrity, then what he is»?

  
«You know what I mean», Sakura glared at him as she put the next pile of papers behind the previous. «This isn’t his job like idols to be on variety shows. It’s his choice and he enjoys them a little too much».

  
«It doesn’t hurt anybody, though», Naruto said tapping his pen on a spot in the paper he didn’t like. «One of the sponsors is the coffee brand “DC” which means Mr. Mizuki is the head, right? He eyed Sakura the right time to catch her nod because she couldn’t find what she was looking for and she was too focused to answer verbally. «We’ll change the sponsor! He will ruin the project by cutting initial finances. He only volunteered for the exposure». He crossed the name and wrote a note to find new sponsor. «And Bushy Brows is so comical and extremely energetic, it’s like he’s born for them. It’s no wonder he likes them. He has a good time».

  
«Then do your job properly as the president and watch Lee’s comical adventures when you’re done».

  
«I would if I had the time» Naruto glared towards Sakura. «If I was still the vice president, that’s it». His irritation was extremely visible. Sakura knew that this was a sensitive topic, even more than a nuclear bomb.

  
«You’re not though! So, stop making a fuss for something that happened five months ago. It was June when Mr. Minato left and now it’s October». She stated strongly. However, she knew better. Naruto was extremely pissed since that day and it didn’t get any better through the months.

  
«That sorry excuse of a father», he said fully angry, ready to murder anyone who would try to disagree with him, as he threw the papers he was holding on the desk. «He left me to lead the company with a sms in the morning that he’s going on a trip and since then he’s on a trip with unknown direction and unknown arrival date back here». He grabbed his cell phone and opened the message segment. «On top of that he has the nerves to call me at least three times a week and he never tells me when he’s planning to come back. You know why? Because he doesn’t plan to return. That’s why»! He spat while typing furiously a very “courteous” message to his father. It was unfair to lash out only to Sakura anyway.

  
«Mr. Minato surely has an important reason to be out of the company for so long» Either way Sakura tried to defend the out of the company president of Namikaze Enterprises.  
«I want my youth back and for him to come back to his duties», Naruto sent the message with a satisfied but angry smile.

  
«You’re doing great job, Naruto. I know that you don’t have much free time since the day you became the president but it’s one of your responsibilities to take care of the company. You are the heir, after all».

  
«I will manage it when the right time comes and I assure you it’s not now». The blood president stood firmly in his belief.

  
Minato Namikaze is the famous president of Namikaze Enterprizes. A prodigy since he was a child, he was the man who expanded the company even more throughout the whole world. The Namikaze Enterprises became one of the top five companies nearly three decades ago when Minato’s father died and he took over the leadership. It was one of the biggest companies before but mostly in this island. It wasn’t at the big five around the world like Uchiha Corporation, which rose at the very top from the moment Uchiha Madara established it. However Minato managed to add Namikaze Enterprizes at the big five and be equal to Uchiha Corps. Even though the Uchiha family wasn’t the most outgoing and friendly people out there and the Namikaze family wasn’t their exact equal from the start but close enough, they were having through the generations the best relationship. There was just one thorn to the friendly history of the two families and that was their youngest generation which didn’t start with the friendlier relations but eventually it reached the deepest relationship one could have.

  
It was early June when Naruto, Minato’s only son found as a wake up call a message to his cellphone that was informing him his current status as the president of the Namikaze Enterprises. That’s how he slept as vice president and woke up as president without any prior notice. The message was telling him that Minato was leaving for a business trip for a long time and Naruto is the substitute president. To say that Naruto became from perplexed totally enraged is underestimating. Since then, every time his father has called him, he was furious like no end due to his father’s sudden leave and his no plans for return. When Naruto became the president, he didn’t feel anxious or anything, because he is a very capable, but he lost much free time to do things that he wanted to do.

  
«Is it okay for this company, if the president’s secretary leaves her spot»? Sasuke Uchiha made his entrance through the opened door.

  
«Hi Sasuske», Sakura said a little surprised half because she was lost in her thoughts and half because she didn’t expect his presence here. It wasn’t something usual due to Uchiha’s inability to stand the novice and bright interior of the building. The blood president graced him with an indifferent look and returned to sign the papers that needed his signature. Sasuke looked towards Sakura, asking her with his eyes what’s wrong with his usual energetic idiot.

  
Naruto was like a trap. It was wildly known among his friends that as much bright, energetic and joyful he was, so dangerous, outraged and a total destruction he could be. There was the dark and weary past as reminder of that and of course all that happened thanks to a certain Uchiha and his lack to hold back his emotions. Sakura eyed the cellphone near her best friend and then her dark-haired friend for Sasuke to easily understand that Naruto was totally pissed with his father again. Just his luck. Like it wasn’t difficult to persuade Naruto to watch an opera show, an angry Naruto was nearly impossible. For everyone’s good if they encountered him like that their best course of action was to avoid him and meet him another time but Sasuke wasn’t one of them. He was just not in the mood like always to deal with him like that, plus he was making his mission more difficult. If the things couldn’t get any worse the moment he was about to express his reason for his visit the phone rang and Sakura left the room and closed the door to answer the phone. Brilliant. His reason of logic, the person who could help him persuade the blood man, left him alone. Maybe he was standing there for long in utter silence for Naruto to acknowledge his presence and leave his undeniable attention from the documents and look at him.

  
«Do you need something»? Naruto asked him with an expression like “why the hell do you not take your leave already”?

  
The yoga lessons Sasuke has been attending since the moment he started dating Naruto bared their fruits at moments just like these.

  
«I came to see you»! Sasuke answered as a matter of fact. Naruto’s expression darkened a little more.

  
«Vice presidents have a lot of free time on their hands, haven’t they»? He rested his chin on his right palm with a belittling look on his face.

  
It was also wildly known that Uchiha’s hadn’t the best tempers and they can’t stand either the joyous or the bad temper of someone else. But he decided to give him a piece of his mind later. If argued with the blood idiot now the mission would be a fail before even started. In addition it wasn’t like he didn’t know how bitter he was about his changed spot in the company. He knew it better than anyone else because he lived with him and Naruto didn’t mind to mention it and getting incredibly angry over the matter all the time.  
«Itachi got invited to an event by the mayor», Sasuke started to explain before he answered accordingly to the mood of his husband. «But he can’t attend because he has to fly to New York for a last minute meeting, so we have to go instead». He observed the taunting expression to Naruto’s face fall to an expressionless one. «It’s an opera event».

  
«Tell him to cancel it», Naruto left his previous position and he returned to his signing, without second thoughts.

  
«He can’t do that»! The youngest Uchiha was calm. He knew that the message got through him. He also knew that the blond president was cornered. Naruto wasn’t new to the business world or stupid. He knew how these things run. You get invited to an event, you are married and you don’t attend together? You are the talk of the town the next day and everyone speculates the worst and of course they are trying to bring you down. The business world is full of wolves lurking in the shadows ready to bite you, shake you and get rid of you.

  
«But of course»! Naruto raised his voice while his eyes had a glimpse of malice. «Someone wants to take an infinitely break from his work, Naruto, because he’s the heir, needs to set everything aside and have suddenly a load of work to take care of while he needs to lead the company. Someone has a last minute scheduled meeting, Naruto because he’s married; he must attend a boring event because his husband is attending instead of that someone». Sakura entered that moment a little worried because he heard the blood boss yelling. «Where’s my saying in all this»?

  
«You have to be ready at 8’oclock. At 9 we have to be at the opera hall». This outburst wasn’t new to Sasuke. He was used to the blonds’ whining, so he didn’t mind it much at this moment because he was whining for matters without other or immediate solutions. He was pleased that Naruto didn’t refuse properly. So he grabbed the chance and he concluded his one side conversation with telling him the time they have to be ready to set off.

  
«Is everything ok»? Sakura asked them. Sasuke immediately turned around and headed for the door while Naruto yelled behind him «It’s so nice of you to show so much care about me». Sasuke, totally ignoring him, nodded to Sakura before he passed her and left entirely. The mission was a complete success. There was no room to start an argument where the possibilities to ruin the mission were very high.

  
«I hate him», Naruto said looking straight at Sakura as if he was meeting her eyes she could see his sincerity to this statement. «I really do».

  
A long deep sign heard from Sakura while Naurto was typing another “courteous’’ message this time with Itachi as the receiver.

  
Being at the top of the world means all the eyes are set on you. Being invited to important public events showed your status and a wrong move it could destroy your image in secs. It was a complicated world where appearances must be held at all costs. The mayor of Konoha invited the most famous and prestigious figures of Konoha to attend his sixty birthday anniversary. What would upgrade his image more than to watch an opera show together with a herd of celebrities? He didn’t send an invitation to the president of Namikaze Enterprises because Itachi informed him immediately two weeks ago that he couldn’t make it and his brother would attend instead. Hence Namikaze Naruto was automically invited.

________________________________________

Countless stars decorated the night sky of Konoha. Even though the city’s dazzling lights rivaled their brightness, they enhanced attractively the beauty of the black infinity that covered the metropolis. At the main bustling streets, inside a black Lamborghini the only sound was coming from a latest hit song that the radio inside the car was playing. The black-haired driver was stealing glances at the blood man beside him who was sitting in silence surrounded by an unapproachable aura.

  
«Nar….»! Sasuke attempted to speak to him but it was a complete failure. Naruto swiftly raised the volume of the radio to the maximum to block him. The unfortunate driver covered his right ear with his hand right way. His eyes twitched from the noise and the windows were crackling dangerously. He literally assaulted the brakes when he spotted the red light in front of them. Both of them were thrown forward from the force. «Are you crazy»? Sasuke screamed exasperated while he was pressing furiously the offending button to lower the volume. Naruto didn’t even flinch. The brunet just kept surfing the internet on his smartphone like nothing happened. «Dammit! You would have a personal invi…..»  
«Stop at the convenience store ahead of us»! Naruto cut him once again, τhis time with a verbal command. «I want to buy my jellies». He said and put his phone in his pocket.  
«We don’t have time for this, idiot»! Sasuke was at his wits end. The light turned green and he started the car without any intention to stop at the store. «Bye them when we return»! Was he really trying to cast some logic to an obstinate Naruto? He really couldn’t stop being amazed by himself sometimes.

  
«If you don’t stop I’ll get off at the next red light»! Naruto looked at him provocatively. Sasuke met his eyes fully irritated and with a “We’ll not have a happy ending today” look, despite the heavy traffic, he managed to change lane the right time to park in front of the convenience store. He stopped. He stopped because he knew Naruto didn’t bluff. He never bluffed. «Just don’t be late»! He warned him as Naruto made his exit nonchalantly.

  
Sasuke followed the blonde jeopardy with his eyes until he entered the store and then he dropped his head at the steering wheel completely drained. The only person who could mess an Uchiha was that blonde right there inside the convenience store. Sasuke was ready to explode anytime. He was not someone that could stand that attitude but he was someone that like his family valued appearances. Naruto also treasured the proper public image because he treasured his family but he was able to easily turn everything upside down if he reached his limits. Since the moment he announced him the birthday party, Sasuke was holding a low profile because if he gave in to the temptation to answer him as he fit properly, they wouldn’t be on their way to the party. Furthermore, it didn’t help that his father has been mentioned today and he was already pissed before he learned of the event. It also didn’t help that his father answered his fifty words angry message with just hearts emoticons.

  
He missed to take even one breath that learned at the yoga sessions to calm himself down when his message ringtone alerted him that a new message needed his attention. He took a glimpse at his right to catch the name of the sender right before the screen turned off and all his plans to ignore the message failed. He preferred more than anything to do his exercise if he wanted to continue tolerate the blood trouble, but he chose to sacrifice his sanity because he knew that he had to reply to this message.

  
From: Neji Hyuga

  
We’ve just arrived! Are you close?

  
«We’ll be! If that idiot doesn’t decide to buy every sweet he’ll carve until we arrive»! Sasuke commented ironically at the message.

  
To: Neji Hyuga

  
We’ll be there at ten minutes! We’ll meet you near the entrance.

  
«Hopefully»! He added as he sent his answer and thankfully saw his blood headache to approach the car.

  
Luckily enough Naruto didn’t demand something else; he just stood silence on his sit while enjoying his jellies.

Sasuke learned his lesson and didn’t make the same mistake to disturb him again. So, ten minutes later they arrived successfully at their destination where outside the opera hall prevailed a scene similar to a Hollywood movie premiere. At both sides of the red carpet that spread until the entrance, fans shouting and applauding at the stars that walked on the carpet. Photographers and camera men were trying to capture every moment and reporters were interviewing and presenting the guests.

  
Everything was going smoothly at the same intensity until the infamous Uchiha couple appeared on the carpet with all his glory. What followed was total chaos. Fans were screaming at the top of their lungs to notice them, the flash of the cameras were falling like rain and the camera men were nearly performing acrobatics to film them.

  
«Ladies and gentlemen! They’re here»! The main reporter at the center of the carpet announced at the camera while Naruto was walking on the carpet with his charming smile and Sasuke with his usual stoic but attractive expression. «The couple that made the entire island to go crazy when they announced their wedding two years ago». Louder screams filled the area when Naruto waved lightly at the crowd. The reporter had to raise her voice in order to be clearly heard through the camera. «It’s the famous marriage that has been covered from all the media around the world for three months. They have topped all the three categories at last month’s national official poll where all the citizens were able to vote. The poll included the favorite celebrity couple, most influential couple and best celebrity couple. They were passing behind her and she was trying really hard to be professional and not pass out from excitement. Apparently, her glittering eyes and the over enthusiastic tone in her voice didn’t count for passing out already. Even though they have that immense popularity they have refused all the offers for public appearance as a couple from major broadcasters. There’s not even one exclusive interview until now. The citizens are waiting feverishly to take a peek at their mysterious private life and learn more about them. She caught her breath from talking ceaselessly at such high spirits. Well, we all hope that day to be near».

  
By the time the reporter finished all she had to say about them, they entered the building to be greeted by the familiar, curious and respected stares from the other guests. Whenever they went, they were being followed exhaustively by the inquisitive interest of every people they encountered. It was as if they were trying to find something by staring at them intensely. Although they didn’t pay attention to them it was tiresome to have strangers staring and whispering about them all the time.

  
«Famous as ever I see»! A man with brown long hair and grey eyes and a woman with dark blue long hair and identical eyes approached them. That was Neji and Hinata Hyuga. Neji was the composed and stern vice president of the successful Hyuga Shipping Company which was famous for its international merchant shipping. Next to him, Hinata Hyuga, the timid and amiable COO (Chief Operations Officer) and heir of the steadily thriving company was smiling kindly at them.

  
«For unexplainable reasons it’s as you see»! Sasuke answered at their friend’s statement disinterested about the topic.

  
«Hey gyus! Naruto greeted them cheerfully with a radiant smile. «Hinata you’re very pretty! The red color suits you perfectly as always»! He referred to the red dress he was wearing.

  
«Thank you, Naruto»! How was your day»? She asked politely as a waiter offered to the newcomers two glasses of champagne. Both Naruto and Sasuke took the two drinks from the tray and the waiter bowed slightly before he left.

  
«I’m waiting for the next day to forget today» He took a sip from his glass while he spotted the mayor speaking with some famous actors behind Hinata at the other side of the lobby. He nudged Sasuke lightly to gain his attention and pointed towards the mayor implying that they need to go greet him. «We should go congratulate the mayor! We’ll see you inside»! He informed gleefully the others and they distanced themselves from the spot.

  
«I can’t believe they still fail to understand why they are so popular»! Neji expressed his regular disbelief.

  
«They can’t see how others see them because in their mind they are just two men who love each other and because of that they got married». Hinata explained the couple’s view. «They didn’t do anything that would make them more popular than they already were as heirs of two top economy forces. Unlike singers and actors, they don’t even appear on TV to gain popularity. But people’s reactions were an unexpected surprise even for us»!

  
«And all this without encourage them even once! Her cousin pointed as important information. «Of course there are still those who don’t care or those who don’t support homosexual relationships but the majority are dying to see them together and learn more about them! Isn’t it crazy»?

  
«These two firmly believe that they are like every other ordinary couple! I mean they just tied the knot; they didn’t do anything to deserve such attention! That’s why they don’t bother with the craze surrounding their married life»!

  
«It makes you wonder why Naruto was anxious that the public would react too negatively in the first place! Neji chuckled when memories folded his mind from that day two years ago. «They are ready to worship them as gods»!

  
Hinata laughed at her cousin’s statement. She didn’t believe that was impossible though. She also remembered those happy days. She was glad because they managed to overcome the painful moments and move forward together. Since the moment they met their life was an emotionally packed adventure. She strongly prayed all the upcoming years to be filled with more happiness and less pain.

  
When the dreadful moment came and the show started Naruto was not as dejected as he thought he would be. At the beginning their sitting arrangement didn’t go as he planned. He sure managed to sit three seats away frοm Sasuke’s prying eyes and his left seatmate to be Hinata because she wouldn’t prevent him to do anything that would help him to pass the time, like playing with his phone. However, in a minute Neji switched with Hinata under Sasuke’s orders to keep him in check. Naruto was something more than mournful. Under Neji’s supervision anything was impossible.

  
However, a pleasure surprise was in store for him. At his right sat five members of his favorite music group. Naruto was simply in a daze. Nonetheless, completely anxious, he was getting ready to greet them. But they beat him to it. Speechless for a second because they greeted him first, Naruto grabbed the chance to talk to them until the beginning of the show. They were more than willing to have a conversation with him, so when the show began Neji leaned his body towards Hinata because he was ready to go blind from the happiness that was radiating from Naruto. He couldn’t believe that one of his favorite singers was sitting beside him. He thought of his entire CD/DVD collection at home and he pinched himself to wake up if it was a dream.

  
The show was good but it was just not his cup of tea. As a boy coming from a distinguished family, Naruto has watched several opera shows before to the point that he could critically evaluate them. Except the amazing voices everything else bored him to death. Even in the current show apart from an amazing hair - rising signing from the female protagonist, everything else wasn’t interesting for him. But, this time he didn’t feel thoroughly bored because he was edgy and excited all the time due to his favorite singer’s presence. In the end he had a great time during the show, not because of the show though, but because he met and spent a little time with his favorite music group. Besides, do not they say whatever pleases each person is fine?

  
Outside the opera hall the reporters were catching a break until the show was over. Some of the fans were still there but they were not inhumanly loud now that their stars were out of sight. All the reporters had their sight at a certain couple tonight. They were waiting to hear the mayor’s and his guest’s impression but their main goal was to secure an interview for some other time from two men. Only a man with messy brown hair and sharp black eyes was getting ready to leave and that it didn’t passed unnoticed from a reporter from another team.

  
«What’s up Inuzuka? He sneered at him. «You’re not interested at the after show interviews? Now that you became head reporter you leave your lackeys to do the hard job for you to take the credits»?

  
Kiba Inuzuka was known for his short-tempered and impulsive personality but he was proud to say that he matured over the years. So, he held himself back and didn’t get into a fight with the reporter who blatantly mooching him in front of his face.

  
«I have to cover another topic Akaboshi! There’s no news only here»! Kiba retorted calmly. He vowed just the day before to become a really cool person. He shouldn’t take his word back so soon.

  
«And here I thought that you were a worthy rival! This is a big opportunity to schedule an interview with the Uchihas and you prefer to go to some other event!

  
«That’s impossible»! Kiba looked at him as if he has lost his mind. They’re still going for that interview? He inquired in his mind.

  
«I thought you were a professional! Akaboshi continued his jeering. «For a professional there’s no impossible! But when it comes the time to face a real challenge, you run away! Today I’ll schedule an exclusive interview! Wait and see, loser!

  
«A professional must know what can be done by him and not focus entirely at a lost case»! Kiba was tired from secondary reporters to be all boastful and annoying and especially Akaboshi who never made it big. «I’m going guys! I’ll see you at the office»! He turned to his team while adjusting the bag with all his equipment on his right shoulder.

  
«Let’s see who will laugh tomorrow, Inuzuka»! Akaboshi yelled behind him.

  
Inuzuka Kiba just shook his head as he was heading for his car. He had to cover many events today. He didn’t have the leisure to deal with every conceited fool.

________________________________________

The next morning, at the top floor of a luxury apartment building Sasuke Uchiha was enjoying the soft mattress of his king sized bed and the peacefulness of his quiet dark bedroom. He wasn’t fully awake yet and he was planning to catch some more sleep regardless the time. The conditions were perfect. But another individual was having other plans for him. Suddenly, without even noticing steps coming his way, cold water fell on him and with a surprised yelp he jump awake.

  
«It’s time to wake up! Naruto told him in cold voice! «You’ll be late at work»! He exited the room with the basket that contained the water that was thrown at him.

  
«Dammit»! Water dripped from his locks. «Is he still mad»? He was completely dumbfounded. Feeling wholeheartedly weakened, he let his body loose to fall behind on the bed – to relax a little, only to jump up again because of the now soaked cold mattress. A very threatening glare was formed at his eyes.

  
5.

  
He cursed Itachi.

  
4.

  
He tried to visualize relaxing sceneries in his mind.

  
3.

  
He did everything he learned at yoga.

  
2.

  
He showed inhuman patience.

  
1.

  
But…Enough is enough.

  
0.

  
«NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO»!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
His infuriated scream reached the heavens.


End file.
